Crimson Hunt
by satakeuchiha
Summary: Van Helsing couldn't remember his past but,what if his daughter Jesse can remember hers.Who is Edward and why does he want Jesse so much? First stroy so please R&R. OCxOC's VHxAnna
1. The bet

**This is my first story so pleaz be nice.Read and Review.If i get the names wrong pleaz tell me so i can change them later on.**

**Taraku/Limarie:**Black hair, brown eyes. Tomboy ninja. Wears green shirt and blue shorts with black ninja sandals. Crush:Ichigo

**Jesse/Me:**Brown hair, hazel eyes. Tomboy ninja. Wears blue shirt and black shorts with blue ninja sandals. Crush:Daijiro

**Izumi/Krista:**Dark brown hair, brown eyes. Tomboy ninja. Wears purple shirt and skort with black ninja sandals. Crush:Ichiro

**Akemi/Carley:**Dark blonde hair, blue eyes. Tomboy ninja. Wears pink tank top and brown pants with blue ninja sandals. Crush:Ryuu

**Edward/Dominic:**Black hair,brown eyes.(Not from Twilight).Wears all black like dracula.Vampire.Jesse's old boyfriend before killed in war.

**Ichigo/Zach:**Dark blond hair, blue eyes. Ninja. Wears orange shirt and blue pants with blue ninja sandals. Crush:Taraku

**Ichiro/Paul:**Brown hair, brown eyes. Ninja. Wears green shirt and brown pants with blue ninja sandals. Crush:Izumi

**Daijiro/Thomas:**Black hair,brown eyes. Ninja. Wears blue shirt and white pants with blue ninja sandals. Crush:Jesse

**Ryuu/Nathan:**Brown hair, like brown eyes. Ninja. Wears tan shirt and dark brown pants with blue ninja sandals. Crush:Akemi

_"Come to me Jesse"The familiar voice said._

_"Who are you?"She asked._

_"You don't remember me?"The voice asked._

_The figure stepped out of the darkness and Jesse gasped.It was Edward her old boyfriend._

_"Edward"She whispered,"I thought you were dead."_

_He walked to her and hugged her."I was"He told her._

_"I don't understand how are you alive?"She asked him confused._

_"Remember my father made a 'deal' "He reminded her._

_"Oh yea, I forgot that he did 'that' "She said with tears in her eyes._

_"Come on,don't cry.You know I don't like it when you cry."He told her sweetly._

_He lifted her chin and kissed her. He let go and started kissing her neck.He was about to bite her when _BEEP,BEEP,BEEP.

She gasped and sat up._'He isn't here'_She thought with tears in her eyes.She wiped the sweat from her forhead, washed her face in her bathroom, turned her alarm off, and got dressed.She just finished changing into a blue shirt and black shorts with blue ninja sandals when she heard a knock on the door.She answered and it was her friend Taraku wearing a green shirt and black shorts with blue ninja sandals.

"Hey Jesse,are you still having the party?"She asked

"Yea I think so."She told her.She was going to have a party for her 13th birthday tomorrow.

"Cool"Taraku said happily.

Jesse shut the door and locked it.They decided to train,and while they were training Ichigo,Daijiro,and Ryuu came over.

"I bet we can fight better than you guys"Ryuu said gloating

"Oh yea what do you bet?"Jesse asked

"I bet you a date."Daijiro said

Jesse blushed but quickly shook it off.

"You got yourself a deal."She said shaking his hand.

"Ok then"He replied,"Let's go."

They went to the middle of the training ground and drew their kunai's.The match had begun.


	2. The fight

CLANG was the sound that came from two kunai's hitting eachother.Daijiro tried to punch Jesse,but she dodged it.She tripped him and tried to punch him but he moved so she ended up hitting the ground and made it split in 2.

"How did she get so strong?"Ryuu asked

"Yea"Ichigo added.

"Remember Lady Tsunade?"Taraku asked them.

"Yea what about her?"Ryuu asked.

"Well while Van Helsing and Tsunade were on a mission they fell in love.I guess you know what happened.When Jesse was born she inherited Tsunade's strength."

"To much information"Ichigo said.

"Well you asked"Ryuu added.

"Tsunade watched over her closley"Taraku continued ignoring Ichigo's comment,"To make sure she didn't do anything reckless with her strength.She trained Jesse all the time and they worked hard together until Lady Tsunade went on a mission to protect a lord from Japan."

"What happened to her?"Ryuu asked

"While coming back from Japan she was attacked and she was off-guard.She was kidnapped by vampires and tortured to death.And now whenever someone mentions her Jesse gets sad and defensive.Van Helsing is the same way.They vowed never to enter heaven or hell until they found the person responsible."

"Wow"Ryuu said,"I had no idea about her past."

"Yea,I mean I always thought her mother died of child birth or something"Ichigo said.

"Ofcourse, she didn't want anyone to know because they would give her sympathy"Taraku said.

**Back to the fight**

_'That could have been me'_Daijiro thought landing on his feet.

He took out 5 shuriken and threw them at Jesse.She dodged them easily and tried to punch Daijiro.He dodged and made some hand signs._'What is he doing?'_Jesse thought.

"Fire style:Fire ball jutsu!"Daijiro yelled.

"How did he do that?That should be a jonin level jutsu."She said

Jesse jumped out of the way before it hit her but the fire got her pant leg.She put out the fire and gave Daijiro a death glare._'He'll pay for that!' _She thought.She made some hand signs and slammed her hand to the ground and then shouted,"Earth style:Earth prison jutsu!"

A giant prison came out of the ground and surronded Daijiro.He tried to get out but he felt his chakra draining from his body._'What's happening?'_He thought.

"You should give up it's no use"Jesse said,"That prison drains an opponents chakra until there's nothing left."

"You lose!"She yelled happily.

"Ok,I lost but can you let me out of here?"Daijiro asked her.

"Oh sorry."Jesse said

She snapped her fingers and the prison disappered.He walked up to her and asked,"What time should I pick you up?"

"How about tomorrow night?"Jesse said back.

"Alright,see you then."Daijiro said and walked over to Ichigo and Ryuu.

Jesse blushed.She didnt think he would actually go thru with it.She was in deep thought about tomorrow night when Taraku snapped her out of it.

"Come on,"She said,"Let's go tell the other girls about this."


	3. The Day Off

**I have decided to change Jesse's name to Satake sorry for the short notice.**

When they got back to Satake's room Taraku went to the bathroom and changed into a green 1-piece bathing suit.

"Why did you change into that?"Satake asked her.

"The other girls are going to the lake since its so hot outside.Do you want to join us?"She asked her.

"Sure,let me change."Satake replied.

She comes out of the bathroom wearing a black 1-piece bathing suit.They grabbed their towels and headed for the door.They were about to leave when Izumi,and Akemi came to Satake's door.

"Oh your already ready,well lets go"Izumi said.

"Yea come on!"Akemi said happily.

While they were walking to the lake Satake was thinking about her dream last night._'I can't believe he's alive after all that happened'_She thought.

"Satake!"Taraku yelled.

"Oh sorry, I was thinking about something."She said.

"Is it about Daijiro?"Akemi asked.

Satake blushed,"Um...no."

"It is about Daijiro isn't it?"Izumi asked.

Satake turned a dark shade of red and the girls squealed.While Izumi went on about Satake liking Daijiro Satake stopped and saw the boys at the lake.

"Who invited the boys?"She asked.

"Oh well we thought you knew they were coming."Izumi told her.

"We?Taraku,Akemi did you know about this?"She asked but it was to late they were already swimming with Ichigo and Ryuu.She decided it was nothing to fuss about and walked over to a tree and put her blue towl down.She looked around and saw Izumi in her purple 2-piece,Akemi in her pink 2-piece and Taraku in her green 1-piece.Then she saw Ichiro in his brown trunks,Ryuu in his tan trunks.Ichigo in his orange and blue trunks and Daijiro in his blue trunks.She blushed cause the guys all had 6-packs and she wasn't used to being around guys alot._'I need to get over this,I mean I changed a wound on my dad's chest before'._

Just then she felt somone pick her up and it was none other than Van Helsing.He was heading straight to the lake.When he got there he tossed her in.Satake let out a scream and then there was a big splash.When she got out of the lake she said,"What was that for?!"

"Your so pale and I thought you needed to cool off."He said laughing with everyone.

"That is not funny you guys."Satake said angrily.After she said that they shut up.

They spent the rest of the day swimming,taninng,and talking.

"So,Dad how did your mission to France go?"Satake asked Van Helsing.

"Well I smashed the Rose window."He told her.

-gasp-"That was mine and godfather's favorite thing about France."She said upset.

"But it was Mr.Hyde who did the shattering."He told her apoligizingly(Don't know how to spell it)

"Alright your off the hook this time but don't let it happen again"She warned him.When it was almost sundown they got their things and left.When Satake got home she changed into a black tank top anf grey bed shorts.She just finished changing when there was a knock on her door.She opened the door and her friends came in,put their things down, and turned on the radio.The party had begun.


	4. Truth or Dare and a kiss

They spent half the night finding Satake something to wear,drinking soda and eating chips.When they finally found the outfit:a baby blue tubetop dress with black sandals,they decided to do something else.

"What do you want to do?"Akemi asked.

"I don't know"Taraku said.

"Lets play truth or dare"Izumi said.

"Yeah"They said together.

"I'll go first"Satake said,"Taraku,truth or dare?"

"Truth"She replied.

"Is it true that your dating Ichigo?"Satake asked.There was a moment of silence before Taraku said,"Yes".Squeals filled the room but were quickly gone when they heard banging on the wall next door.

"Ok my turn," Izumi said,"Satake truth or dare?"

"Dare"She said._'Oh crap now their going to use this against me.'_She thought.

"I dare you to go to Daijiro's room and tell him how you feel."Izumi said

_'I knew it'_ "Ok lets get this over with."Satake said getting up.She walked into the hall and went upstairs.While she was going upstairs Izumi,Taraku and Akemi were giggling behind her.When Satake got to the top of the stairs she walked down the long hallway to the room at the end of the right side of the hall.She took a deep breath and knocked on the door.The door opened revealing Ichiro at the door.

"What are you doing here?"He asked her

"I was about to say the same thing."She told him surprised.

"I came to hang out wit Daijiro tonight.What about you?"He asked.

"I live here and i came to see Daijiro"She said her face turning warm.

"Hold on let me get him"He said shutting the door.A couple seconds later Daijiro opens the door wearing light blue boxers.Satake blushed until Daijiro asked,"Did you want something?"

"Yeah,um I was wondering um..."She said nervously.

"Yes?"Daijiro asked.

"I was wondering if you would like to go out with me like on a real date not because of the bet."She said blushing.She looked away and didn't see Daijiro blush too.

"Y-yes."He muttered lowley.

"What?"Satake asked.

Daijiro blushed even harder and said,"I said y-yes."That made Satake blush harder too.

"O-ok well um I'll see yo-"She was saying before she was cut off by something:Daijiro's lips.The kiss was short but when they let go for air Izumi,Taraku and Akemi squealed and laughed.But that was quickly gone when they saw Van Helsing coming down the hall.

"Alright now you know you girls aren't suppsosed to be up here off to bed."He said. That was answered by a bunch of aaaaaaaawwwww's and a come on no fair.

"No aw's just go"He demanded.They said their quick goodbyes and goodnights and headed back to Satake's room.When they got back to her room they went to their spots and layed down.

"I wonder what the date will be like."Satake said nervously.

-yawn-"I want to go with you."Izumi said

"Why?"Satake asked.

"To see how it will go."Izumi told her.

"I'm nervous about it."She told them.

"Don't worry everyone gets nervous.I bet Daijiro is nervous too."Akemi told her hoping it would make her feel better.

"Thanks guys."Satake said before falling asleep.Shortly after Satake fell asleep Akemi,Izumi and Taraku did as well unaware that someone was watching them.

"Don't worry Satake my love we shall see eachother soon."The figure said before disappearing into the night.


	5. Birthday and Assignment

Satake woke with Izumi,Akemi,Taraku pushing her to make her get up.The sun was already up so Satake got up and changed into light blue tanktop and dark blue shorts that are 4 inches above the knee with black sandals.Izumi changed into a purple thank top and black short with blue sandals.Akemi changed into a pink tank top and brown shorts with blue sandals.And Taraku changed into a green tank top and blue shorts with black sandals.Their shorts were 4 inches above the knee like Satake's.

They headed down to the cafeteria when they heard shouting behind them.They turned and saw Ichigo.

"Hey Ichigo"Taraku said.

"Hey guys.Where are you going?"He asked.

"To the cafeteria"Izumi told him.

"I'll go with you.Hold on I need to get something"He replied.

"Ok we'll wait"Satake told him.

"Thanks,I'll be right back"He said running off.

A minute later he comes back with a box.He gave the box to Satake and said,"Happy Birthday sis."

Satake opened the box and inside was a silver charm bracelet with a ramen bowl,a rain drop,a cross,a cat,and her mother's crest as the charms.

"Thank you Ichigo"She said hugging him.

"Your welcome,come on lets eat im starving"He replied.

They walked into the cafeteria,got their food,sat down and started eating.Satake was about to put her tray up when Van Helsing came over and gave her a box.

"Happy Birthday Satake"He said happily.

She opened the box and saw a black kitten with a baby blue ribbon on its neck.Just then everyone surrounded the kitten with aw's and how cute.

"Thanks dad what gender is it?"Satake asked.

"It's a girl"He told her.

"Then i'll name her Jesse"Satake said satisfied.Just then Ichiro came over and said,"The Cardinal wants to see you."

Satake walked down a long hallway and when she got to a big wooden door she knocked and then heard a 'come in'.She opened the door and walked in.

"You wanted to see me?"She asked.

"Yes I have a mission that I want you and your father to go on"He told her.

"Where to?"She asked.

"Transilvania,your job is to ride the land of a vampire who has been terroizing the people."He told her._'Good this will give me a chance to find out what happened to Edward.'_Satake thought.

"When do we leave?"She asked.

"Tomorrow"He replied.Satake turned to leave but the Cardinal asked her to stop.She turned around and walked over to him.He took out a small box and said,"Happy Birthday Satake."

Satake opened the box and pulled out a velvet chocker with a cross on it.

"Thanks godfather."Satake said hugging him.She left his office wearing the choker and bracelet.When she got to the cafeteria she saw Jesse enjoying the attention she was getting.They took Jesse up to Satake's room,left and were trying to figure out what to do for the day.

"What do u want to do?"Akemi asked bored.

"Lets go shopping"Izumi said.

So they did,while they were there they bought bracelets,necklaces,and some new clothes.When they got to Satake's room it was time for her to go on her date.She changed and left.She met Daijiro by the waterfountain and they left.

"Ok this is going to be a surprise.I want you to close your eyes."He told her.She closed her eyes and he held her hand to direct her.When they got there he asked Satake to open her eyes.She opened her eyes and saw a a plain covered in wildflowers.

"This place is beautiful."She said amazingly

"Hm.I thought you would like it."He told her.They sat down on a blanket and ate some fruit.After Satake finished eating an apple Daijiro got close to her face and she started blushing.

"I thought you were used to me by now.Why are you still blushing?"He asked.

"I am used to you I just can't stop blushing."She confessed.He leaned in closer and kissed her.They kissed for a while only breaking for air.They got tired so they decided to leave.Daijiro walked her to her door and was about to kiss her but the door opened and Satake's friends pulled her in and shut the door.

"How did it go?"They asked together.

"Well we had a picnic in a beautiful feild and then we...made out for a while."Satake confessed.Squeals filled the room but then Van Helsing opened the door.

"Alright lets go Satake and I have an important mission to go on."He told them.They left and Satake changed into a blue tank top and black bed shorts.She just finished changing when Van Helsing opened the door looking away.

"Are you done changing?"He asked.

"Yeah I am"Satake replied.She layed down in bed and Jesse moved by her and fell asleep.Van Helsing walked over and kissed her forehead goodnight.

"Thanks for the gift dad."She said.

"Your welcome."He replied and then left.Satake yawned and looked out her window slowly drifting to sleep.


End file.
